<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сны Йо by Deathfeanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755602">Сны Йо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor'>Deathfeanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл для феста "Русская рулетка. Кот в мешке". Надо было написать по этому фэндому...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186907</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сны Йо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что еще делать, когда ты мертв, только спать. И видеть сны.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Я вижу — знамена на ветру. Я слышу — топот копыт, крики поверженных и боевые кличи. Я — воин. Амидамару.<p>Йо вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Разжимает ладонь, в которой, кажется, только что сжимал рукоять меча. Сны от собственного же духа? Вот уж спасибо…</p><p>…он уже сам не знает, куда бежит. Он слышит крики за спиной, видит, как мимо проносятся деревья, чувствует усталость в ногах. Враги вот-вот нагонят его, и он пытается бежать еще быстрее. Ему больно дышать. И, кажется, он сейчас упадет. Но вдруг происходит что-то странное. Он вдруг поднимается над землей и летит. Выше, выше, еще выше.</p><p>Вот он спускается ниже, пролетает над рекой, распугивая прогуливающихся по набережной.</p><p>А потом он вдруг оказался посреди поля битвы. И в руке он сжимал меч.</p><p>Я — воин. Амидамару.</p><p>Йо снова просыпается. На этот раз — окончательно. Трет руками сонные глаза, трясет головой. Ну, и сны! Ну, полный же бред! И вот к чему все это?..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>